The Storm Begins
by LDStewart89
Summary: When hunters Tempest and Aurora Donahue meet the Winchester brothers, their secrets become revealed and they have to work hard together to defeat their own personal demons alongside the Hell demons. Will their chance meeting become utter turmoil or can they help each other? Is Tempest and Aurora's secret more than what the boys can handle? Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Slutty Daphne and Velma? Seriously, Tempest? This is the best you could come up with?" Aurora stared down the costumes with slight annoyance on her face. "I'd rather be a nun…"

"Oh c'mon, have a little fun once in a while, plus we gotta blend in. We totally look the parts!"

"Why because you're ginger and I'm a nerd?"

Tempest grinned widely and nodded. Leave it to her to be a pain in the ass, as always.

She lived with her cousin, Aurora for as long as she could remember. They were more like sisters than cousins. She didn't remember anything about her parents, all she knows is what her Uncle Jack told her. Her Aunt Maggie had told her they were killed by robbers, but something deep inside of her knew that was a lie. Jack finally told her the truth when she was about ten, and at that point is when she decided she wanted to find what killed them, and get her revenge. Of course Jack was already ahead of her in that department. He was a hunter, and not for deer, or bears, but for demons and other evil things that you've only heard of in stories. He began training Tempest, she wanted this more than anything. Maggie didn't agree with it, she hated that Jack hunted, and didn't want the girls to get involved. At first she wouldn't allow Aurora to join in, but Jack finally talked her into it. Aurora didn't seemed to thrilled with it, but she didn't want to be left out either, and definitely wanted to be as much help as she could be. They traveled on a few hunting trips together when the girls became teenagers. But when they were 17, Jack was in a horrible accident, caused by a demon. He was left for dead, but he pulled through. He was put in a wheelchair and is no longer able to hunt. Aurora wanted to stop, but Tempest was too set on avenging her parents. She gave Aurora the choice of either going with her, or she will go alone, she wasn't going to stop for nobody.

Once the girls squeezed into their costumes they headed down the street to the local university. They were having some sort of college halloween party. A few students had gone missed over the last several weeks. Tempest wanted to check it out and see what they could find. The scents of sweat and booze filled their noses as they entered the house. Some sort of loud irritating dubstep music was blasting through a large speaker. "I don't see how we are gonna figure out anything at a party…" Aurora's eyes did a sweep of the place.

"Well, demons are pretty good at attacking weak humans, and well, alcohol can make you pretty vulnerable." Tempest stated matter of factly before locating a beer. "Want one?"

"I'm kind of scared to drink at parties...I'm a home drinker…" The redheaded cousin rolled her eyes. "Well just keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior."

While blasting AC/DC, Sam and Dean Winchester pulled up to a frat house at a local university in Medford, Oregon. "So what's the story again, Dean?"

"I don't know, a few college students have gone missing, figure its worth checking out." A girl in a slutty nurse costume walked by, Dean's eyes scanned her body, "and maybe a few other things are worth checking out as well.." He grinned and looked at his brother, who was giving him a 'really?' look. Sam shook his head and got out of the car. "Dude, it's a halloween party, we aren't exactly in costume."

"Oh don't worry about that Sam...we can just tell people that we're um...Batman and his boy wonder Robin...in disguise." He gave a goofy wink and entered the house. It was already crowded with sweaty, drunk college students. Of course Dean's eyes manage to locate every single half naked woman in the room, as Sam's eyes scanned for suspicious behavior. His attention was caught by two girls standing in a corner, one sipping on a beer. They seemed to be scoping the room in the same manner he was. They could be looking for a friend, but he could tell, they were on some sort of mission. Dean walked off for a moments and returned with a beer. "Hey Dean...those girls over there…"

"Hell yeah little brother, that's what I'm talking about!" Sam glared at Dean for a moment, "That's not what I meant...they're acting weird."

"Well let's go see what they're up to...maybe get a number or two." Dean was ahead of Sam, making his way through the crowd.

"God, I love Scooby Doo…" Dean spoke as he got next to Tempest.

"Why, because you're a dog?" She glared at him and took a gulp from her beer.

"Ouch!" Sam smirked, wide eyed at his brother's failed attempt at flirting. Aurora was trying to scootch the bottom of her orange skirt down, she felt exposed and awkward. "You look like you suckered into wearing that." Sam smiled softly at her. He cheeks reddened in embarrassment, "Yeah, the dumb crap you'll do for family…" He chuckled softly, "Tell me about, I'm Sam and this is Dean"

"Aurora, I'd shake your hand but if I take my hand off of this skirt, I might be showing more than I want to."

"I'd accept it." Dean blurted. Tempest glared at him. "Wow dude, you're a douche.."

"I um..wow...sorry." He didn't expect that, he assumed these girls were going to be the typical drunk college girls. "You better be sorry, just because we are dressed like this does NOT mean we are some promiscuous girls, looking to get drunk and hook up. We are here...because...because...we are meeting someone, so if you don't mind…"

"Tempest, calm down...um…" Aurora looked at the guys for a minute, "Can you give us a minute?" She grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her a distance away from them.

"What?! He was being a douche!"

"I know, but there's something suspicious about them, I saw Sam scouting the place, so play nice, this might be a lead. Quit letting your ego get in the way and focus!"

"Well...they are kind of cute, so I guess I can pretend to be charmed…"

The guys watched as the girls walked off. Sam wondered if he was just being paranoid. Maybe there wasn't anything weird about them at all. Dean on the other hand seemed to have a sudden change in a opinion. "You might be right, they're definitely up to something. But I will say….I love that Daphne...Damn…" The girls finally joined them again.

"Sorry Dean for...freaking out. I just recently went through a bad breakup and I'm kinda harboring sour feelings towards anything with a penis. I'm Tempest." It was like did a full 180. She was now smiling and completely friendly. Dean made a mental note of that. Honestly they didn't seem like the kind of chicks that would dress the way they did. "Want me to grab you another beer?" Dean offered. Without really thinking about it, she nodded yes. He walked off to get one, opening it up and pouring some holy water into it. "Tempest Rayne! Are you idiot? You don't let a guy touch your drink at a party...no offense to your buddy, Sam."

"None taken, she's right, its not safe, but Dean wouldn't…"

"Dean wouldn't what?" He appeared again handing Tempest her beer.

"Roofie me…" Tempest eyeballed him.

"Oh no...you really think that bad of me huh?"

Tempest's mouth was in a straight line, and sniffed her drink. She watched him as she took a small sip. "Tastes fine. But if there's something wrong with it, my cousin here will rip ya a new one." Suddenly a scream sounded from upstairs, the four of them looked amongst each other and ran to the stairs. "No girls you stay here!" Sam yelled at them.

"Like hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

They made it upstairs and found the source of the scream. Dean kicked the door open, and the four of them rushed into the room, all holding pistols. The guys hadn't noticed the girls with the guns at first, Dean did a double take of them and Tempest gave a 'what?' look. There was a blonde girl sitting on a bed screaming. A guy was on the floor, his throat slit open and blood pouring from it. "What happened?" Dean demanded. "We...we were making out...and...and this thing came out of the closet and…" She was sobbing at this point, "It slit its throat, and then it just...went out the window." Sam was by her side, his arms around her trying to comfort her. A few students came upstairs, but Aurora stopped them from entering the room. "Back up guys, it's nothing to worry about." She quickly closed the door and locked it behind her. Sam was questioning the girl on the bed about the details of the attack.

"I thought it was a man...it had to be. But He looked weird...I don't know, I probably am just seeing things...maybe my drink...maybe it was spiked…"

"What do you mean by weird?" Dean asked.

"His eyes were black...and moved really fast...I don't know...I just wanna go home."

"Sam, you stay here, clean this up and figure out exactly what we are dealing with…I'm gonna take her home."

"Aurora, stay and help him…"

"You're not coming with me…"

"Yes I am…"

"NO you are not…"

"Just go!" Sam and Aurora yelled at them. Dean and Tempest rushed out the door with the girl. The drive to the girl's house was silent other than the occasional sob from the backseat. Once she was dropped off, Dean pulled over on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping? We need to get back to Aurora and Sam."

"Not until you tell me who you really are and why the hell you carry and gun in your purse.."

"Um..I'm Tempest Donahue, I'm 24 years old, I'm a Sagittarius, my favorite color is green. And I carry a gun for self defense…" He didn't look convinced, but he left it alone. He cranked the Impala back up and headed back the party. On occasion he'd glance over at her. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, but she was refusing to look at him. He definitely intrigued her, did he know about the same things she knew about? "What's your last name?"

"Winchester...why?"

"Just curious." She looked over at him and gave a small smile.

By the time they returned to the house, it was clearing out. Aurora and Sam were sitting outside talking to one another, occasionally laughing. After a few more words were exchanged between the group before they split ways. There was something about those guys that made her think. From the questions they asked the victim, they know what attacked her wasn't human. The name Winchester rang a bell, she recognized the name. She's heard it mentioned before but she couldn't place her finger on it. When they got back to the apartment she figured she would try to do a little digging of her own.

"So you and Sam seemed to be getting along nicely."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice. He seemed genuinely concerned about that girl."

"Well Dean got to prying, I think their suspicious of us or something. He asked about my gun, told him it was self defense but I don't think he believed me. I think they might be hunters too. Actually, I'm gonna call your dad." Aurora shrugged, She thought maybe if they were hunters too, they could possibly work together.

"Hey Jack!...Yeah we're going great! We're in Oregon right now, ran across a demon attack tonight….yeah….oh...have you ever heard of a Dean and Sam Winchester?...Yeah...brothers….John?….OH YEAH! I remember him….No reason….okay thanks...We love you and miss you too….night."

"Dude! Do you remember Jack's buddy John? Those are his boys! We met them when we were kids, like once."

"Oh yeah! John! How is he?"

"Dead..." A strong silence passed over them. "So they are hunters…."

"Then we need to talk to them…"

"And I got an idea where they probably are. I get the feeling they're staying in this same hotel...and are probably at the bar up the street. They changed out of their costumes back into their street clothes. Tempest grabbed her leather jacket off of the bed. "Let's go…"

Dean decided he wasn't ready to call it a night yet. On the way to the nearby bar he pulled out his phone and called Bobby. He asked about the girls, they were also hunters like them. "Do you remember Jack Donahue?". Sam nodded. "Aurora is his daughter and Tempest is his niece. They're hunters too, and I'm betting they're on the same job as us…"

The girls entered the bar, and just like expected, the boys were sitting at the bar chatting. Aurora started to approach them but Tempest grabbed her arm and pulled her to a table. "Let's observe first."

Tempest ordered herself a shot of tequila and Aurora ordered a mixed drink. She couldn't handle the hard stuff like Tempest. Several shots and an hour later, the guys finally noticed them. "I get the feeling you're now following us." Dean grabbed a chair, turned it back backwards and sat on it, right beside Tempest.

"We might be, We know who you are. I did a little digging."

"We did too. We haven't seen each other since we were kids….thought I recognized your last name." Dean waved to the waitress. When she walked off to get their drinks, his eyes scanned her body. "You're so gross…"

"I'm a guy." He gave a huge grin. "So why did you follow us?"

"To talk...We should work together…" Aurora spoke. Sam looked over at Dean as the waitress brought the drinks back. Dean and Tempest took their shots at the same time, slamming the glasses down. "No."

"And why the hell not?" Tempest wasn't about to accept no for an answer.

"Because we work better alone…"

"No it's because we're girls." Aurora took a gulp of her drink.

"No it's not that...we've worked alone the last few months.." Sam attempted to explain but Tempest glared daggers at him.

"We are working together, Dean. Whether you like it or not...we are looking for the same thing."

"No, that's it. I don't want anyone else asses to look after...though i don't mind looking at it…" Tempest grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "One more smart remark like that your ass is going to be on the floor. Either we work together or you leave town…" She let him go, took one final shot and stormed out he door. Aurora stayed back a moment and looked at Sam, both of their eyes wide. They glanced over at Dean who was staring at the door, several emotions crossing his face. Contemplation, annoyance, lust, and even a dash of fear. "Guess I better go after her, a redhead after a few shots of tequila alone isn't safe especially when it's my cousin…."

Sam chuckled, "Obviously.."

"We're in room 134...You should know which hotel...If you change your minds. And Dean...if I were you...I'd be watching my back very closely."

Tempest laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She usually preferred working alone, but it's the Winchesters. It was all coming back to her. She's heard so many stories through the grapevine of them. She didn't know it was true but their father, and how he died. About the demon Azaziel and his involvement with Sam. It wasn't just merely helping with the case. She wanted to know them. "Are you okay Tempest?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Tequila is just making my head spin. I think I might get me some air." She grabbed her pistol and jacket and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude you really need to go talk to her, I don't think helping us is a bad idea."

"Why should I go, Sammy? To make amends with a crazy chick?"

"Yeah…" Dean sighed. "Alright fine...room 134?" Sam nodded. Dean headed out the door. Their room was only like 6 down from his. He made his way to the door and tapped on it. Aurora opened. "Tempest isn't here, she went on a walk." and at that she closed the door in his face. He couldn't understand how he upset Tempest so bad and why Aurora had warned her. He heard a noise in a nearby bush. He drew his pistol quickly and quietly searched the area. In the blink of an eye, Dean and Tempest were face to face, holding pistols towards each other. "What the hell are you doing around my room, Dean."

"Looking for you...but I see you're still crazy…"

"Always will be…" She lowered her gun. "Why are you looking for me?"

"To apologize. I was joking. I do that sometimes, especially with...attractive women."

"Well I'm not just a woman, Dean, I'm a fellow hunter, and therefore I require respect, the same respect you'd give other hunters. And it wasn't just the joke. I'm offering to help you guys, and all I get is a stern no, and a dirty joke. I take my job very seriously, and you obviously don't. So maybe I don't want to work with you after all…." Dean's eyes seemed to be looking through Tempest for a moment. "Hm maybe you're right, regardless of my mom and dad both also being killed by demons, losing my brother once and then making a crossroads deal so he can come back, maybe I don't take it seriously. I get reminded all the time how I seem to not give a crap, but if you had only a year to live, you make the best of everything, so forgive me for trying to live.." They stared at each other a few moments in silence, not realizing how close they were to one another. So her family was known to him, much like she knew about his. Maybe they had more in common then she thought. She sighed deeply, reaching up to brush a tear from his cheek. "I...I hadn't realized I was crying…"

"Dean, I'm sorry….I understand, sort've. You really love your brother don't you? I can't say I wouldn't do the same for Aurora. She's more like a sister than a cousin. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and alive." A small smile twitched on Dean's lips, "Let's work together and kill this thing."

"Alright Deano, and I still think you're a pain in the ass, and if you screw up once...you'll regret it…"

Aurora opened the door to see Sam standing there, his hands tucked casually in his pockets. "Hey, uh, Did my brother come by here?"

"Yep, I'm assuming to set things right with Tempest." Thunder sounded overhead. "Come on in before it starts pouring. Though I'm sure you look kinda like a cute puppy when you're all wet and that would be a sight."

"What?"

"Nothing." She flashed an innocent grin and let him inside. There was a bag of chips sitting on the bedside table. "Hungry?" Sam shook his head no, and looked around awkwardly. Aurora studied him, he seemed so shy and awkward on the exterior but she knew there was something deep inside of him that could explode at any minute. Especially with what Azaziel did to him and his family. He had darkness hidden in there. Sam caught her staring and their eyes met. He gave a crooked smile, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing...you're just so different than your brother…"

"Not as much as you think….we all have a dark side.."

"Don't I know it…." He gave her a strange look, no way she could have a dark side. "But I mean different as in, quieter, more analytical. He's a bit out there, Tempest is the same way. Makes me kinda scared that they're out there alone." She chuckled quietly. The conversed lightly with each other, Aurora doing more talking than Sam. They compared their travels and experiences. They had a lot more in common than she had expected. It felt nice to be on a hunt with someone she could relate to so closely.

Thunder rumbled above, both Dean and Tempest looked upward. "Looks like we should head back.." Dean's eyes moved back to Tempest.

"Nah, I love storms...it kinda goes with the name, Tempest Rayne." She winked. Rain began pouring from the sky. Tempest closed her eyes and felt the water fall on her body. She loved the feeling of cool rain. When she opened her eyes she noticed Dean watching her, intrigue and lust in his green eyes. Before she could react she was pressed against the wall of the hotel, his lips crushed against hers. He was pressed up against her as close as he could get. The electricity between the two was unreal, it was like the lightning in the sky was feeding off of them. She moved her hips against him hungrily, whatever was going on between them, she didn't want it to stop. This was exactly what she was afraid of in the beginning. Her mere attraction to him would get her in trouble. The many secrets she was hiding were surely going to bite her in the ass, and kill Dean sooner than his expected day. At this very moment, she didn't care. Nothing mattered but his lips on hers, their bodies pressed together, and the rain soaking them both. Their moment was cut short when a disembodied voice came through the rain.

"I hope their okay…" Aurora suddenly looked panicked. Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"A lot of bad things seem to swarm around Tempest, especially when a man is involved." Aurora quickly explained the situation, of what happened a few years ago with Tempest's ex fiance. Sam quickly bolted out the door, worry filling his eyes. "Dean! Tempest!"

Dean and Tempest quickly broke apart, trying to catch their breath. A chill shot through them as the lights around them began to flicker. Sudden regret filled Tempest's eyes. "I shouldn't have…."

"Dean!" Sam bolted through the rain. "We need to get back inside..NOW and salt the entries."

"Why?" Dean looked at Sam then back at Tempest. Sam didn't answered, just hurried back through the rain with them following. Once inside, Sam locked the doors and put salt in front of the, Aurora did the same to the windows. The lights inside began to flicker wildly and the windows and door began rattling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tempest Donahue! Let me in! How could you hurt me?!"

Dean's eyes shot to Tempest, who was now sitting on the foot of the bed, staring downward playing with a ring on her finger, a single teardrop made its way down her cheek. She peeked up at everyone, several emotions crossing her face. She reached for her bag and grabbed a shot gun and loaded it with rock salt. She was eerily silent. "GO AWAY DANTE! I can't...I just…" She rushed to the door.

"Tempest..Don't he will go away eventually…" Aurora knew shooting him would hurt her. Tempest flung the door open, standing there was a tall man with dark brown hair, blood dripping from his chest, and a long dagger in his left hand. "Tempest...my love...great to see you...are you ready to join me? You've hurt me so many times now, maybe it's time for us to be together again.."

"Hell no!" She lifted the gun and pointed it at him, rock salt shooting through him. As he vanished, distantly they heard him scream he'd be back for her. Tempest turned around and threw the gun on the ground. Her eyes seemed disconnected, like she wasn't herself anymore.

"Anyone care to explain that?" Dean eyeballed Tempest and Aurora.

"That's why I came and got you...I think Tempest should be the one to tell you…"

"She's not in...her right mind...maybe you guys should head back to your room, she'll call you when she's….back...salt your entrances.." Hurt clouded Dean's eyes for a moments, he almost couldn't recognized the woman he was pressed against moments ago. The guys left silently. Aurora grabbed her cousin by the arms and stared into her dead eyes. Tempest...I mean...Leila...bring Tempest back...please. She deserves to be in her own body. Leila's eyes, who now were in the place of Tempest's stared at Aurora. "Well you should've thought of that before you brought her back from the dead. What you do comes back in threefold. Figured you're dumbass would've figured that one out on your own." Aurora flinched at the insult. "Tempest is never going to let that boy go, she needs to kill him, once and for all, her willpower is too strong in that matter, guilt can be stronger than most any other emotion. Why won't you burn the bones for her? You like to see your cousin suffer?"

"NO! no..I don't...but I don't want to upset her by doing it…" Aurora frowned, "Please let her come back. Don't let Sam and Dean see this again..not until at least Dean knows the truth."

Leila rolled her eyes and suddenly Tempest was back. She crumpled to the floor. Aurora wrapped her arms tight around her limp cousin and dragged her to bed, covering her up. She placed an aspirin and a bottle of water on the bedside table and proceeded to her bed, curled up under the blanket and watched as Tempest slept. She hated these episodes but she only has herself to blame for making Tempest this way. A crossroads deal would've been better than this.

"That wasn't Tempest Sam! There was something in her! And who was that guy? Did he let a demon in her?!" Dean was pacing by this point, so many thoughts running through his mind. "I need to go back over there and figure out what that was!" Sam grabbed Dean as he headed for the door. "No Dean, you need to wait. Let her call you." Dean stared at Sam, defiance plain in his green eyes. "No…"

"Fine, suit yourself." Sam threw his arms up, he didn't want to argue with his brother. Dean stormed from the room back to Tempest and Aurora's. He banged on the door. "Tempest...Aurora, let me in…" The door swung open, a somber looking Aurora stood at the door. She wanted so bad to yell at him, but she didn't have the energy. "She's asleep…" Her eyes met his, she couldn't tell him no. His eyes were pleading with her. Sam followed close behind him and mouthed sorry to Aurora. The moment Dean sat on Tempest's bed her eyes fluttered open. "Dean?" She sat up and flinched, her head was throbbing "what're you doing here?"

Aurora silently handed Tempest the aspirin and water. "They saw you have an episode…" Tempest flung backwards, "Damnit…"

"Are you a demon?" Dean blurted out.

"NO! Definitely not, I'm offended that you would assume that..Not to mention you kinda tested that theory already...y'know...when you decided to spike my drink with holy water at the Halloween party…" She stated matter-of-factly, and glanced over at her cousin. "Okay….here goes...the reason I wasn't me was because...I died...about a year ago. Aurora was desperate for me to come back, she even visited a crossroads demon...but the deals that were being offered were ridiculous because well, you should know how those demons are...right? So Aurora decided to take it into her own hands. We had practiced witchcraft before, pretty good at it…"

"Wait so you're saying you're not just hunters...but witches...damnit man, I hate witches…"

"Shut up Dean...let me finish. So...Aurora did a spell to bring me back, and the Threefold law took effect...if you're familiar with the Wiccan Rede, it explains that...not ALL witches are bad Dean..well...the threefold law affected how my soul returned, it returned into three separate pieces. So technically I have split personalities….Leila...whom you saw tonight, Kitty...and then Lucy. Lucy is a drag...she's the moral one...can't stand that little goody two shoes bitch…"

"Tempest!" Aurora snapped, Tempest rolled her eyes and kept going.

"And well I was engaged before I died….to a guy named Dante...which is who that angry spirit was….Leila took over one night and killed him. He wasn't exactly a nice guy, had a lot of baggage I guess...I seem to attract those sorts.." She narrowed her eyes at Dean, "Well when I came to, I realized what happened. Guilt took over and I was unable to salt and burn his body like I know I should've done but...I couldn't." Tears filled her eyes. Dean reached over and grabbed her hand. He was lost for words. Sam motioned for Aurora to join him outside. The two of them left Tempest and Dean alone.

"Your cousin is tough, Aurora...to admit all of that...and to still be hanging on."

"Yeah...I just wish she'd see how tough she is, it eats me up every time she has a meltdown because it's my fault...all of it, the shattered soul, her killing Dante, the suffering she endures daily...I caused it, Sam, and I have no idea how to fix it, and I want my Tempest back.." Instinctively Sam reached for Aurora wrapping his long arms tight around her. The life of a hunter was something he never wished upon anybody, the things that were dealt with daily could literally kill you slowly. He hated seeing others endure that. He knows his brother did too, he just had other ways of dealing with it.


End file.
